Le cercle de l'aiguille noire
by Titique
Summary: Après la saison sept, si Giles avait envoyé Buffy en mission à Los Angeles…Dans la saison d’Angel, Lindsey ne sait pas fait passer pour Dolye et n’est pas revenu à Los Angeles.je sais que le résumer n est pas super mes aller lire ma fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Le cercle de l'aiguille noire**

Résumer: Après la saison sept, si Giles avait envoyé Buffy en mission à Los Angeles…Dans la saison d'Angel, Lindsey ne sait pas fait passer pour Dolye et n'est pas revenu à Los Angeles.

**Nouvelle mission **

Une jeune femme furieuse se tenait debout devant un homme qui commençait à ce faire vieux.

Jeune femme : Giles! Vous ne pouvez me demander cela? 

Giles : Comprend moi Buffy, toutes les personnes à qui j'aurais pu donner la mission en a déjà.

Buffy : Oui, mais… Giles : Buffy! 

Buffy : Vous pourriez la donner à une autre tueuse, il y en a des centaines maintenant, Giles.

Giles : C'est une mission de très haute importance, je ne peux pas me permettre de la donner à n'importe quelle tueuse.

Buffy : À Faith ou tient à Kennedy, elle tape souvent sur le système, mais elle est qu'en même bonne.

Giles : Faith est en mission au Japon et Kennedy met au niveau les tueuses avec quelle qu'autres tueuses.

Buffy : Je peux la remplacer.

Giles : Buffy! Ça suffit, tu le fais et… 

Buffy : Bien je vais le faire, mais juste une partie de la mission.

Giles lui lança un regard noir.

Buffy : Je vais enquêter sur l'aiguille noire, mais demander moi pas d'enquêter sur Wolfram et Hart.

Giles : Il faut voir si Angel est toujours sur notre côté.

Buffy : Giles, vous me voyez, débarquer et dire, Angel comment ça va, est-ce que tu es toujours de notre côté? Est-ce que tu es devenu Angélus? En plus, s'il était redevenu Angélus sa ferais longtemps que nous en aurons entendu parler.

Giles : (avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu) Buffy… Buffy : Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me demander cela, vous… 

Giles : Buffy…

Buffy : (sur un ton dure) Si vous voulez tant que ça avoir une réponse aller lui demander vous-même.

Giles : (avec un soupir) Bien, comme je n'ai aucune chance de te faire changer d'idée…

Buffy : Aucune.

Giles : Bien pour l'aiguille noire…

Buffy : Ça ses corrects comme cela n'a pas affaire avec Angel et son équipe(lol, elle ne sait po quel point elle a tort ). Bien moi, où je commence.

Giles : Ton nom que tu vas prendre pour la bas va être…(roulement de tambour) Katia Taylor.

Buffy : (le regardant comme s'il était fou) Je change du nom? On dirait dans un de ses vieux films d'espionnages.


	2. Nouveaux problème

Merci à Titique(moi) de m'avoir laisser une review.

Nouveau Problème

Ça faisait trois jour que Buffy avait eu la discussion avec Giles et à peine quatre heures qu'elle était à Los Angeles. Après son arriver, elle avait eu de la misère a prendre un taxi. Après en avoir poigner un elle avait donné l'adresse, que Giles lui avait donné, là où elle allait habiter. Quand elle avait vu le petit appartement que Giles avait loué, elle avait été surprise, ne se rappelant qu'il avait si bon goût. Mais Buffy fut beaucoup moins surprise en voyant un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine.

_Salut B._

_Tu sais une chance que je suis là, tu vas penser que je commence a avoir la tête qui enfle, ben non, c'est vrai. Si j'avais laissé Giles te trouver un appart. Il en aurait prit un petit trou à rat comme lui qui avait avant, mais là comme tu vois, je tes prit un petit nid douillet et tu vas pouvoir amener plein de beau mec. C'est vrai, moi maintenant je ne peux plus faire ça comme j'ai un mec._

_Faith_

_Ps .Embrasse Angel pour moi._

_Ps. Fait toi plein de beau mec pour moi. _

_Ps. Et finalement amuse-toi bien B., car moi je vais bien m'amuser avec mon Mec_

Après avoir lu ce message elle refit le tour de l'appartement. La chambre était en bleu foncer et les rideaux bleus qui ne laissait presque pas passer la lumière faisait que la chambre était sombre. Le salon était rouge vin, avait une chaîne stéréo et un cinémas maison ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas comme Faith avait réussi à lui en faire procurer un. Dans le coin il y avait un ordinateur windows xp avec écran plasma. La cuisine était beige et la salle de bain était banche.

Après s'être bien installer Buffy se reposa, car le lendemain elle savait qu'elle allait commencer officiellement sa mission.

Du côté de Wolfram et Hart, il y avait un réunion à propos du nouveau problème.

Fred : Une secrétaire d'un cabinet…

Angel : C'est plutôt sérieux.

Fred : On dirait bien Angel.

Angel : Va s'y…

Fred : Dans un cabinet de psychologue il a eu quatre disparitions en même pas trois mois.

Wesley : On sait quoi as propos de ses quatre disparitions mystérieuses.

Fred : À part ce que j'ai dit et leur nom, non.

Spike : Alors on a juste a fouillé, à chercher.

Gun : Angel

Angel : (en se levant) Bien Wesley fait des recherches sur nos quatre disparue, surtout leurs points communs…

Wesley : Bien je vais mettre mon équipe là dessus.

Angel : Gun recherche si le cabinet n'a pas eu quelque accrochage avec la justice dans le passer (Gun fit un hochement) et quant à moi, je vais…

Spike : (en se levant) Et moi.

Angel : ( en lui lançant un regard noir) Je vais aller enquêter au cabinet et toi SPIKE tu vas partir maintenant que tu n'es plus un fantôme et en plus qui te dit que tu peux venir ici à la réunion.

Spike : moi, je suis inviter et la n'es pas le sujet de conversation d'acc, je vient avec toi et un point ces tout.

Wesley : Ben, on devrait y aller.

Fred : On dirait un vieux couple qui se chicane.

Spike et Angel : Fred!

Fred : Quoi(pendant que les autre part et Spike et Angel continue à s'engueuler ).

Angel : Pourquoi, continu tu à me pourrire la vie.

Spike : Ben, ma vie maintenant se résumer à te hanter, même si je ne suis plus un fantôme, boire et fumer.

J'espère que Illiria et eternity vas lire ma fic, en attendant les autre metter moi des review


	3. Commencement de la mission

Salut, je suis heureuse de mettre un nouveau chapitre, ce n'est pas à se chapitre là.

**Iliria**: Merci de m'avoir laisser une review, j'ai adorer ça et ce chapitre la est plus long que l'ai deux autre, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer même si il y a rien dans ce chapitre.

**Les3eternel**: merci de m'avoir laisser une review.

Bueyes tu ne m'a pas encore laisser une review tu est mieux de m'en laisser une.

**Commencement de la mission**

Le matin suivant la dispute entre Spike et Angel,(ils se disputent toujours ses sa que j'aime, même si je veux que Spike gagne toujours)ils était dans le garage ou il mette les voiture d'Angel.

Spike : (en pointant une voiture du doigt) Aujourd'hui, on pourrait prendre cette voiture là…

Angel : Je t'ai déjà dit que l'on prendra la rouge.

Spike: Quoi! Mais, on là prit la dernière fois.

Angel : Pas grave, ces celle là que l'on prend et un point ses tout.

Spike : Pourquoi il faut toujours que sais toi qui décide, en, et sa devient tapant à force.

Angel : …

Spike : **Oh! ****C'est vrai, moi je suis un hèros et je veux redevenir humain, j'ai décidé de faire ça et il faut que l'on m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil.**

Angel :Là on n'a pas le temps de se disputer pour des futilités,** alors ON PREND CEt AUTO LÀ, SINON TU NE VIENS PAS. **(Plus pour lui-même) Sa serait plus facile.

Spike : Oh, oh, oh, oh, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser comme cela de moi, je te hanterais longtemps, longtemps et très longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, Buffy était en train de se réveiller. Elle se prépara pour sa journée charger. Après d'être prête, Buffy décida d'appeler son nouveau boss. Giles avait trouvé important pour sa couverture qu'elle aille un travail normal et elle n'avait pu trouver des bons arguments car elle n'avait pas étés dans sa meilleure forme. Giles lui avait trouver un boulots dans un cabinet de psychologue, elle allait être psychologue (moi, il m'en faudrait une et pour l'instant et pour plus tard sa va être Illiria). Après avoir passer quelle que seconde à attendre une femme décrocha,

Femme : Oui bonjours, vous avez bien rejoint le cabinet Vous et Nous(j'espère que vous avez fait le lien), que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?

Buffy : Ben…J'aimerais parler au patron.

Femme : Bien, madame je vais vous mettre sur la liste d'attendre, comment vous vous appeler? Pour quel motif vous avez appelé Et finalement quel est votre numéros de téléphone?

Buffy : Ben, je m'appelle Buf… Katia… Katia Taylor.

Femme: Oh, madame Taylor, le patron attendait votre appelle, je vous le passe un instant, rester en ligne.

Quelque temps plus tard le patron décrocha et s'en suivit une longue, longue, et très longue conversation.

………………………

Angel et Spike pendant ce temps étaient arriver au cabinet de psychologue, dans la voiture que Spike avait choisie et entraient dans la petite bâtisse.

Angel : Spike, pour ce travaille là, il faut savoir un minimum être polie ce que tu ne l'as pas.

Spike : Là, Angel tu me blesse, tu m'as touché, sniffffff.

Angel : Arrête de faire le pitre veux tu, ici il y a des tonnes de psychologues prête à t'écouter et à te soigner ta maladie mentale. Ce que je pense que tu l'es depuis ta naissance et que ces tout à fait normal chez toi.

Spike : Où as tu apprit a faire aussi mal, Angèlus, sniff.

Angel : Oui c'est définitif je suis avec un arriéré-mental. (En se penchant vers Spike) Spike me comprend-tu, dit Angel…An…gel…Angel, tu vois que ses faciles.

Spike : Moi le débile Mental, on peut dire que Alex est arriéré, mais moi, Angel tu me fais pitiés même pas capables de faire la différence entre un dieu, moi et un débile Toi et Alex.

Angel : Ses de sa d'on je parle, tu manques de tact.

Spike : Je manque de tact pour toi sa paraît, que tu n'as pas connu Anya sinon tu n'aurais jamais dit cela.

En disant cela ils étaient rendus devant la secrétaire, c'était une jeune rousse aux yeux gris qui était dans la vingtaine.

Jeune rousse : (Spike et Angel étaient toujours en train de s'engueuler) Désoler, messiers je ne voudrais pas vous interrompe…mais avait vous un rendez-vous.

Angel : (en sa cotait sur le comptoir.) Non, on est de Wolfram et Hart…

Il donna la carte de Wolfram et Hart à la secrétaire.

Angel : On aimerait voir le patron de cette compagnie de psychologue.

Femme : Ben attendez une minute.

La secrétaire prit un téléphone rouge composant un numéro et dit au patron qu'il avait deux personnes importantes de Wolfram et Hart qui voulait le voir. Après avoir raccrocher, elle leur dit que son patron voulait les voir et leur montrant la porte du patron.

En entrant dans le bureau, le patron leur fit signe de s'asseoir et continua à parler au téléphone. Le patron était un homme dans la quarantaine au cheveu noir avec des cheveux gris, il avait l'air d'un homme compréhensif et doux.

Patron : Oui, oui, c'est correctes miss. Taylor, vous commencer demain, prenez la journée pour vous installer, je comprends parfaitement.

Plusieurs minute de silence passa pendant que l'autre personne au téléphone parla (vous avez sur ment deviner qui s'était, sinon vous étés pas vite).

Patron: Ok au revoir mademoiselle.

Le patron raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers Angel et Spike.

Patron : Enfin, je me demandais quand vous aller venir.

Angel : Monsieur…

Patron : Silvin…Pakin

Angel : Bien monsieur Pakin avez-vous eu d'autre disparition.

Pakin : Non pas depuis que je suis arriver, ce qui veut dire depuis cinq mois.

Spike : Oui, mais penser vous qu'il y a eu d'autre disparition.

Pakin : Je pense que, oui l'ancien patron d'ici, car j'ai prit la compagnie, le patron m'a dit bonne chance et que ces lui le prochain. Je n'ai pas comprit quand il me l'a dit…mais maintenant.

La discutions continua et après avoir eu toutes les informations que le patron pouvait leurs fournir.

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez aimer lisemaisser moi une review,lol.


	4. Première journée de travail

Je remecie Illiria et à Maude de m'avoir mit une review

ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre la que commence l'action mais dans le prochai

----------------------------

Première journée de travail

Le lendemain, Buffy, toute prête, alla à son nouveau travail. Arrivé à l'immeuble où elle allait travailler, elle allait voir la réceptionniste. C'était une femme habillée juste en rose et elle avait des tonnes de maquillage rose, rouge et mauve sur le visage. Buffy lui demanda où elle pourrait trouvé monsieur Pakin, son nouveau patron.

Réceptionniste : Oh, vous êtes la nouvelle psychologue, c'est au troisième étages où il y a une secrétaire qui ne mérite même pas de c'être fait donner une promotion, je te parie qu'elle a couché avec le fils de son patron, (elle fit un sourire rêveur) il est trop…il est trop…

Buffy : Ok.

Et elle partit où la réceptionniste lui avait dit. Il y avait une secrétaire rousse(la même que Angel et Spike ont vu et se sont disputé devant elle).

Secrétaire : Oui…

Buffy : Je suis nouvelle, je commence aujourd'hui, je suis venue voir le patron et…

Secrétaire : Et vous vous appelez Katia Taylor.

Buffy : Oui.

Secrétaire : Moi je suis la secrétaire d'ici(comme si on le savait pas), c'est moi hier qui a répondu à votre appel. Je peux t'appelé Katia ou tiens Kat…

Buffy : (avec un sourire forcé) Oui, oui, et…

Secrétaire : Oh, que je suis malpolie, moi je m'appelle Malycia, mais tu peux m'appelé Maly.

Maly : OK, Kat, attendez une minute je vais dire à monsieur Pakin que vous êtes là.

Après plusieurs minutes où Maly discutait avec le patron elle lui dit qu'il l'attendait avec impatience. Monsieur Pakin, dans son bureau, lui donna son horaire de travail, il lui dit le fonctionnement et les règles qu'il fallait respecté ici dans son cabinet, il lui fit tout le blablabla dont le discours de bienvenue dans son nouveau travail.

Pendant l'avant-midi, Buffy se mit à l'aise dans son bureau et fit le tour des endroits où elle pouvait allé. Pendant le midi elle fit connaissance avec tout ces collègues et se fut un accueille chaleureux. Pendant l'après-midi elle fit connaissance avec quelque un de ses patients, car ils avaient rendez-vous avec elle(lol).

Après une dure journée de travail, elle alla voir les tueuses de cette ville car Giles voulait savoir si elles étaient encore au niveau et il voulait qu'elle continue à les entraîner. Le QG des tueuses de la ville était un vieil entrepôt désinfecté. À l'intérieur il y avait des chambres pour eux, il n'avait pas de maison ou d'appartement, il y avait une salle à manger, une salle ou elles font des réunions, une salle où elles entreposent les armes et finalement une salle ou elles s'entraînaient. En plus, pour rentrer dans l'entrepôt, il faut savoir le code.

Rendu à l'entrepôt elle alla à la seule porte qu'elle voyait, cogna, la petite fenêtre sur la porte s'ouvrit et une fille lui demanda le mot de passe.

Buffy : (à voie basse) âme.

Fille : Non se n'est pas ça.

Buffy : Quoi, bien sûr que c'est cela le mot de passe.

Fille : Le mot que tu as dit, c'est notre ancien mot, mais là, se n'est plus cela.

Et la fille ferma la fenêtre. Buffy, ne comprenant plus, fit le tour de l'entrepôt, essayant de voir s'il avait une autre entrer ou une fenêtre ou elle pourra passé, mais les filles avaient bien mit, pour que personne passe ailleurs, que la porte. Buffy décida d'appelé Giles sur son portable qu'elle s'était achetée ( non lol, elle l'a volé, lol), quitte à le réveiller.

Giles : (d'une voix ensommeillé) Oui allo!

Buffy : On a un problème, Giles.

Giles : Buffy, c'est toi?

Buffy : Bien sûr, qui vous voudriez que ça soit d'autre qui vient d'arrêter votre précieux sommeil à part moi et (d'une petite voix) Olivia, le petit chaperon rouge.

Giles : Ho! Buffy, c'est quoi le problème.

Buffy : Je suis à côté du QG des tueuses de cette ville.

Giles : C'est quoi le problème.

Buffy : Ce n'est plus le même mot de passe que je leurs ai donné.

Giles : Ce n'est pas toi qui d'habitude, avec Faith et Willow, qui fait et change les mots de passe.

Buffy : Bien sûr que si et ce mot de passe là on l'a pas changer. Je m'en souviens bien, je sais presque tout les mots de passe par cœur.

Giles : Oh!

Buffy : Quand je vais rentré dans le QG, elles vont m'entendre parler!

Giles : Bien, et que veux-tu que je fasses?

Buffy : Que tu appelles dans leur QG, vous avez les numéros de tout les QG de tueuses et de sorcières qui travail pour nous. Appelé à ce QG et dites-leur de me laisser entrer avant que j'ailles chercher ma hache(de la 7e saison, je ne me rappelles plus comment elle s'appelle) et que je défonces à coup la porte blindée.

Giles : Bien, je vais le faire, mais ça peut prendre du temps, car il faut que je trouve les numéros. Ok, bye, bye.

Buffy: Bye!

Giles: Oh et Buffy, reste calme.

Buffy : Ouais, bye.

--------------------------

Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, aller écrire une review et on se revoit au prochain chapitre


End file.
